Three beauties and three beasts
by Legendaryawsomeness15
Summary: Three beutiful young ladies must cease the insane anarchy of there three other male roomates so they must use their minds to stop the anarchy or using their bodies instead... RatedM for future lemons and graphic languge
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this my first story so if its not good dont flame me plz. Hope you enjoy and R&R.

The sun rised over the long,almost endless plains and forests of the Hoenn region and the light and rays of the warm morning sun shine over a house in the outskirts of littleroot town. The morning rays of the sun creeping there way through the blinds of a window onto the face of an extremly exhausted Blazikan laying on her bed. The large Blazikan stirred in her sleep but soon awoke with the suns blinding shine in her face, she used one of her claws to pull the blinds down a bit more " five more minutes" she groaned tiredly. Pulling the curtain down only to suddenly have her claw grabbed and forced away from the window gently. Suddenly a couple seconds later the blinds shot up to the top of her window realising all the sun's shine into her room. Blazikan, almost instantly covered her entire body with her blanket with a groan in a fruitless effort to return to her sweet slumber. Suddenly her covers were pried away from her grip exposing her slender body to the figure who disturbed her glorious slumber. With much sorrow she opened her eyes to see the figure who appeared to be her best freind and team member Sceptile. The large somewat musculer Sceptile stood tall and proud as the sun shined from behind him. The Blazikan blushed incredibly although not very noticeble due to her red fur covering her face and body from head to toe, The Blazikan had harvored feelings for the Sceptile since the day her trainer caught him when he was just a small Treecko and her a small Torchick. Much time has past since then and she was a strong Blazikan and the Treecko now a proud and tough Sceptile. Just looking at him made her swoon and get excited with lust and want. Her heat cycle was coming around and she was already feeling its effects, making her nether regions wet every time she looked at the Sceptile including now "** Stop fooling yourself he'll never feel the same way about me and now im getiing wet down there just perfect ...UGH! i just want to pounce on him and let my feelings, instincts and lust take over and fuck his brains out!" **she thought to herself. " Sara wake up master's got breakfast ready everyone's waiting for you, now c'mon get up" the Sceptile said " No,leave me alone Drake let me sleep in for once" Sara groaned. "Ok i guess ill just eat your food then" Drake said with a grin and with that Sara immediatly jumped out of bed tossing her blanket off of her on the floor and speeding through the door then the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Drake seatdropped on how fast she was getting out of bed and smirked to himself "I always know how too get to her" Drake announced to himself. He walked to the open door of Sara's room to leave until right before he left he stopped and caught a rather strange scent in the air it was faint but there. Drake sniffed in the scent he smelled and followed it to Sara's bed, Sniffing the bed he soon found the source of the smell it was coming from a wet spot on the bed he poked the wet patch with a claw brought it up to his face and sniffed it. The smell was sweet and podent as he smelled it he felt a strange sensation begin to well inside him as he sniffed again for probably the eigtheenth time his rod was begining to unsheath itself. Even though noone saw him right now he blushed heavily. "** O my arceus, i cant get hard for Sara im preety sure she'd kill me if she saw me right now, sniffing her juices due to her heat...i could help with her heat, just throw her on the bed go on top of hewr spread her legs and... NO! Damnit i cant think like that... Ugh i wish i wasnt such a little bitch and hide my feelings from her like this i love her and i want to be her mate but she'll never return my feelings no way no how"** as Drake thought of all this his member had already gone limp and went back to its hiding place out of view from any prying eyes. Drake sighed and went to the kitchen to accompany his teammates and master for breakfast. As Drake entered the kitchen he was immediatly hit in the face with orange " WHAT THE HELL DRAKE WE WERE ALL WAITING IM STARVING BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled a rather angered Munchlax." Shut up Matt your always starving" retorded Drake as he wiped the orange juice from his face and threw the rest of the orange back at Matt. As it flew threw the air towards Matt he simply opened his mouth and caught the orange in it and ate it whole then licking his lips in satisfaction " Yummy" Matt said. Everyone in the room sweatdropped because of what the food crazed Munchlax just did wasnt everyday you saw a pokemon eat a huge ass orange in oneshot. Suddenly Matt spit out the entire peel of the orange he ate everyone sweatdropped once again " God,Matt your such a fat ass!" yelled an irretated Absol " To hell with you Jake, stupid half breed !" the angered Munchlax reatalieted. At the two words 'Half & Breed' pushed Absol over the edge he lept out of his chair and pounced towards Matt in furious anger. Matt's eyes widened and he ran away for dear life as Jake chased him across the house " IM GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT FATASS!" Jake yelled at Matt as he kept chasing him across the house from the backyard to the front yard and even the roof. This ordeal went on for about three minutes or so and they were still running Drake sighed and decided to stop this craziness now. Drake sprinted out the room to chase after Matt and Jake to keep them from killing eachother. "Now we have 3 idiots running around the house" anounced a suprisingly calm Gardevoir at the table " I agree Jenny, but still Matt shouldent have said that to Jake even if he is half pokemon and half human its not his fault his parents fell in love and mated" said a kind Swellow " I suppose your right Tffany, it was rather insensitive of Matt to mention Jake's family like that in such a cruel way" responeded the well mannered Gardevoir. A man in his early twentys at the end of the table ate his food got up and planted a kiss on the foreheads of the three females at table " I trust you girls will have the boys under control when i come back from work?" said the man. " Of course master" the three said simoutaniously " I told you girls a million times you dont have to call me 'master' just Jacob will be fine im your freind not your owner or master ok?" asked Jacob. " We understand master" the three said together again. "Ugh, ok then ill be back in a couple of hours see you girls later" Jacob said wile opening the front door and leaving while waving goodbye to them. " Bye Jacob" the three said together once more Jacob chuckeled and left for work. The three females racked there brains together to figure out how to get the men to calm do. Suddenly Tiffany got an idea it was little ...crazy but she thought it would be the best way to calm them down for good even. " Alright guys ive got an idea of how we can calm them down" Tiffany announced as she put her wings around both the girls and wispering her idea. After Tiffany explained her idea Sara and Jenny became wide eyed and blushed furiously after they heard it." WE CANT DO THAT!" shouted Sara " I agree with Sara we cant do that" exclaimed Jenny " why not? All of us are in heat and i know those boys have crushes on us" Tiffany explained at that the girls blushed an even deeper red if that were possible, very noticeable except for completly colred red Blazikan. " Also i kinda have a crush on... Matt" Tiffany confessed in a hush voice Sara and Jenny grew wide eyed and grew devilish smiles on there faces. " I knew it all along" said Sara with a smug look on her face " yeah so did I" said Jenny, the lovestruck Swellow's eye's widened "what, you guys knew?" " Yeah we knew you were in love with Matt i find it creepy personally" explained Jenny " You should talk everyone knows your in love with jake even the mast- i mean Jacob knows" Tiffiany yelled at her. At that the well manered Gardevoir's face grew red with a deep blush " And we all know you love Drake dont you Sara" said Tiffany smugly. "So lets do it cmon what do you girls say we'll calm them down and confess are feelings cmon" tiffany announced. Sara and Jenny looked at eachother nodded then said simotaniously " OK!"

Cliffhanger...

Well thats the first chapter of my new story it wont be long though probably two more chapters and thats it. However if i get enough ppl asking for a longer story i will do it so rewiev or PM me to give me ideas for future chapters of this story or requests for a story you'd like to read from me i accept. Constructive critism is ok but flames are not. Ok well ill try and update as soon as i can reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is chapter 2 of my story " Three beauties and three beasts". Thank you to the ppl who gave me kind comments on my last chapter hope you enjoy this one R&R. P.S. this is my first lemon so i hope its pretty good and hope you enjoy. And srry for long wait.

"WAHAHAHAH! HOLY FUCK!" Matt yelled as he barely dodged an ice beam from his Frei... Aquantice and roommate Jake who was trying desperately to hurt Matt... badly. " YOU LITTLE TUB OF LARD ILL DESTROY YOU!" the enraged Absol, Jake yelled to his roommate Matt. " Ok fine i was running but now im gonna show you just how tough I can be Jake!" Matt yelled back angrily towards the still furious Jake " BRING IT ON FATASS BRING IT ON!" Jake yelled. Matt jumped off the wardrobe he was standing on and charged Jake with his fist out and glowing a shade of red "DYNAMIC PUNCH!" Matt screamed Jake narrowed his eyes in a 'really' look and charged up a powerful crunch attack as Matt was just an inch away from Jake he was knocked to the other side of the room by a powerful leaf blade, Jake grinned thinking the attacker was on his side...he was wrong. Jake was hit in the jaw and flew to the opposite side of the room by another leaf blade that hit Matt. Matt and Jake opened their eyes to see a large Sceptile standing between them "WHAT THE FUCK DRAKE I ALMOST HAD HIM!" Jake and Matt yelled at the same time "YOU FUCKING RETARDS STOP FIGHTING ALREADY YOUVE BEEN AT IT FOR AN HOUR!" Drake screamed at the immature fools he called his friends. Meanwhile back in the kitchen Sara,Jenny and Tiffany are about to put there plan into action "Ok so one last thing before we do this" Jenny and Sara looked at Tiffany awaiting her input. "I wanna make sure you girls realize what might happen if we tell the boys are feelings and let them take care of our...heat" Tiffany stated hesitantly, Sara and Jenny looked at Tiffany with questioned faces not knowing what she meant. "What do you mean Tiffany what could happen?" Jenny asked her friend. "We could end up with eggs if we do this" Tiffany stated with a serious look on her face. Silence fell upon the room, They really hadn't thought about that did they really want to be mothers? They pondered this for a couple of minutes until Sara broke the silence " I always kinda wanted a son or daughter and id be more than happy then to have Drake as the father of my children" Sara admitted, Jenny and Tiffany gave an 'aww' at how cute they thought that was. "Ok then let's go get the boys" Tiffany said to her friends. The three girls got up off there chairs and went to go get the boys. The girls walked upstairs and hear arguing in their trainer's room. They open the door to see Drake holding Matt on his left and Jake on his right careful to make sure they dont get close to each other."Boys?" Jenny spoke up to try to get the boys' attention only to have them keep arguing and ignoring her. Tiffany grew frustrated at all the idiotic arguing and used one her moves called 'screech' with full power towards the boys to shut them up. Drake let go of Matt and Jake immediately and covered his ears as to try to block out the painful noise coming from Tiffany as Matt and Jake did the same. The boys collapsed on the floor trying to recover their ringing ears " SHIT, SHIT MY EARS!" Matt yelled to no one in particular. "ALRIGHT YOU BOYS ARE COMING WITH US!" Tiffany yelled back "WHAT!?" all three of the boys yelled at the same time. Tiffany was getting annoyed and on edge as her heat was making her nether regions wet with lust and want, she spread her wings and flew to Matt and grabbed him by his ears and flew him to her room while Matt had anime style tears running down his face all the way there. Jenny used her physic abilities to grab Jake and follows Tiffany to her room.

!LEMONWARNING!

Tiffany enters her room and throws Matt on the bed, Jenny enters the room next and throws Jake on the bed as well. Jake and Matt open there eyes and take there paws off there ears and see there next to eachother "you ok?" Jake asked "Yeah i am" Matt responded "good" at that Jake pounced Matt and brought his claws to his neck. "Now we finish it" Jake said bluntly "if you two dont want to be eating out of fucking straws for the rest of your lives i suggest you shut up and stop fighting now" Jenny said calmly. Jake and Matt shivered at the thought Jenny had placed in their minds so they quickly separated from another on opposite sides of the bed."Ok lets just cut straight to it" Tiffany said while bringing her lips to Matt's "Ok!" Jenny chirped as she brought her lips to Jake's. Jake and Matt were extremely confused and stunned at what was happening now and were scared to make a move. But they grew some balls and kissed back with passion. There kiss was simple and passionate but soon became into a full-blown make out session with Matt and Tiffany's tongs intertwining with each other fighting for dominance as Jake and Jenny were already taking so much further. Jenny was on her hands and knees taking off her dress and throwing it off the bed exposing her slender smooth body to her soon to be lover. As Jenny did this Tiffany pulled away from the kiss with Matt and got on her wings and knees next to Jenny awaiting Matt's arrival and embrace. "C'mon boys make us yours" Tiffany said with a smile Jake and Matt looked at each other and nodded "Truce?" Matt asked "...for now" Jake responded not noticing both there members growing in size. Matt's cock grew to at least 7 inches and Jake's a whopping 9 inches Jake smiled cause he knew this made him better at something than Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and lined his tip to Tiffany's waiting pussy and entered, pushing her folds apart for entry. Jake was not so gentle as he thrusted into Jenny with extreme force and speed "OOO-O G-OD YES!" Jenny yelped as Jake reached a barrier to which he immediately stopped. Matt had also reached a barrier and stopped aswell. Jake and Matt wanted this for a long time but were becoming unsure at that moment. "BREAK IT!" both girls screamed at the same time Matt and Jake nodded and thrusted through and broke the hymens of the girls"OOOO Y- YES DONT STOP KEEP GOING!" the girls screamed together again. Matt put his paws on Tiffany's hips and thrusted in and out with full force "O YES! MA-MATT O -G-GOD FUCK ME FUCK ME HARDER!" Tiffany yelled, Matt obeyed and went faster and harder fucking Tiffany's brains out making him and her drown in pleasure. Jake had both paws over Jenny as he thrusted his hard member in and out of her again and again and again "O SH-SHIT JA-JAKE O GOD -FUCK ME HARD GOOD AHHH!" Jake didn't need to be told twice as he doubled his speed making Jenny see colors and moan in pure sweet pleasure. Tiffany was losing her mind and did something unexpected, She turned her head and smashed her lips on Jenny's thrusting her tongue inside her mouth Jenny was so dazed now she didn't care as she kissed back harder than Tiffany and intertwined eachothers toungues for supremisy. The boys were still going at full force making them grunt and making the girls moan under their kiss "TI-TIFFANY IM CLOSE!" Matt yelled "UHH UGH O GO- GOD SO AM I" Jake yelled also. Jenny pulled away from the kiss and then turned her head to the boys "ITS OK CUM INSIDE US C-UM INS-IDE PLEASE WE WANT IT!" Jenny yelled. The boys said nothing accept go faster with everything the had left "O-O-G-GOD JAKE!" "O -SH-IT -FU-FUCK MATT!" "I LOVE YOU!" the girls screamed at the same time as Jake and Matt unleashed their load inside the girls in ribbions. The boys pulled out of there lovers and collapsed on the bed while saying quietly "i love you too".

CLIFFHANGER...

OK everyone thats chapter two done i hope you enjoyed it ill post the next chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
